1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to automation systems for connecting appliances, such as computers, stoves, refrigerators, water heaters, and the like, and systems, such as residential heating, ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) systems, in communication and/or in controlling relationships with one another, and with a central control device, such as a programmable microprocessor, in order to enable all such appliances and systems in a plurality of residences and other spaces to operate in a centrally controlled manner. The present invention also relates to devices and methods for enabling the systems deployed within each of the plurality of residences and other spaces to communicate with local interfaces systems.
2. Background Art
Private homes, apartment buildings, office buildings, and other occupied spaces and structures are becoming more and more regulated by electronic systems. For example, many, if not most of the appliances which are located in a modern home, such as a furnace or spa pool heater, and many of the basic mechanical systems, such as an HVAC system, are electronically controlled, by dedicated control devices, such as programmable microprocessors, situated within the specific device or system. It is already well known for homes to have sophisticated electronic automation systems, which may include electronic security and surveillance systems, systems for controlling and scheduling the operation of the home's HVAC system, a lawn sprinkler system, exterior and interior lighting, and so on. In co-pending application Ser. No. 08/375,481 assigned to the same assignee as the present application, it is taught that these various appliances or systems can be interconnected to facilitate maintenance and operation of the residence in a more convenient and efficient manner. The system taught in that co-pending application is limited to facilitate maintenance and operation of a single residence.
It would be desirable to provide a system that provides limited communication, monitoring and control for a plurality of associated residences and other spaces, referred to as "units," such as found in apartment buildings, hospitals, hotels, motels, nursing homes, residence halls and similar multi-unit structures.
It also would be desirable to provide for the connection between various appliances in various units of such multi-unit structures, which would also permit various diagnostic and analysis functions to be conducted, and communicated to a user/operator, so as to be able, for example, to inform the user/operator of an actual or anticipated failure in a component, or to inform the user of past performance or power consumption, and even possibly make projections of expected performance.
It would also be desirable to provide a method and apparatus which would enable the entire multi-unit structure to communicate with locations remote from the structure.
It would still further be desirable to provide a method and apparatus for bringing home appliances and mechanical systems, such as gas-fired appliances and HVAC systems, into communication with and into a control relationship a central control unit.